


Eight Letters

by Ahmei



Series: Say "I love you" [1]
Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmei/pseuds/Ahmei
Summary: Today is a special day for two of the current top pro heroes in the country. Everyone will witness their union in a holy matrimonial ceremony. Two people to be united in eternity, a bond that no one shall break. Two souls going together in life's journey.





	Eight Letters

Today is a special day for two of the current top pro heroes in the country. Everyone will witness their union in a holy matrimonial ceremony. Two people to be united in eternity, a bond that no one shall break. Two souls going together in life's journey.

  
The grand wedding was set to be televised in whole Japan for everyone to witness. Being two of the top ten pro heroes gave them a celebrity status and not to mention both are from well-known wealthy families. Fans were excited to witness their fairy-tale like wedding, waiting for the time of the live telecast on television. There are also fans flocking outside the Cathedral where the wedding will take place. They were hoping to see the well-known heroes and celebrities who were invited to witness the wedding.

  
The Old Cathedral in the heart of the city was perfectly design for the wedding ceremony. A red carpet runner, elegant floral archway, lighted ornamented antique candelabras, pedestal urns and wrought iron pew stands.Of course, the reception will be equally grand, it will take place in a famous park in Tokyo where the wedding entourage and guest will have their early dinner by the lake, overlooking the twilight.

When eberything is all set, the guests who will take part in the entourage took their respective place. 

  
The traditional 'here comes the bride' played harmoniously courtesy of the orchestra playing for that day and the wedding entourage started.

Most of the sponsors are pro heroes and good friends of the couple ever since their high school days from U.A. Everyone from class A is present to witness their good friends’ wedding.

  
The huge double panel door opened for the bride. Red petals fell down showering for the beautiful bride's arrival. Todoroki Shouto’s heart thumped loudly against his chest once he saw the bride slowly moving forward got even stronger every step she took.

  
He has never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than her. She looked perfect in her white wedding dress with a heart shape neckline that has elegant ruffle bead work with endless train. The veil was long and sheer made up of soft, silk tulle elegantly embroidered by expert hands. It looked luxurious with diamante bead designs. The veil is hold in place by a pearl and crystal tiara attached to her hair that was tied up in an elegant bun with some curly locks fall down freely framing her beautiful face.  
He could not take his eyes off her, tears started to form in his eyes but he’s still holding it back to fall down and forces to smile instead. He was totally mesmerized by her beauty, a beauty that had captured his heart long ago. Ever since their U.A. days. Being with her every day of his life in high school made his feelings for her grew deeper.

  
Her parents met her half way the aisle and walked with her the remaining path towards the altar. His heart continuously beats erratically, her onyx eyes met his blue and gray ones.

  
The fire and ice hero was having hard time to breathe as they got nearer and nearer the altar...she looked away and focused her eyes forward and walked pass him...to be with her groom who's patiently waiting for her.

  
Todoroki Shouto tightly closed his eyes, to stop the tears from falling from his heterochomic eyes. He can’t act this way on his a good friends’ wedding day. His fists were balled tightly as he tried to compose himself.

  
Momo’s parents gave her hand to her groom. If only Shouto’s eyes were not close, he would have seen that Momo looked back at him briefly with longing eyes. She looked back at the man in front of her and smiled before the two of them walked hand in hand to the altar.

  
The priest started the ceremony. " The grace of our Lord and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all. We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other…"

  
“Todoroki-kun, are you all right?” Shouto heard his friend Midoriya Izuku asked him with a worried tone. He opened his eyes and fixed it forward. It was a torture to him seeing the only girl that he loves getting married but he still forced himself to attend this ceremony because both the bride and groom are his good friends ever since high school. “I will be fine,” he answered as cool as he can.

  
Right then and there, he wanted to switch places with the groom to stand side by side with Momo in front of the altar. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her all these years. The feelings that he kept hidden in depths of his cold heart. The feelings that will be kept hidden forever...

  
He was so stupid for not realizing sooner that he loved her for a long time. It was easy to fall in love with her. He was drawn to her. She’s smart, kind and a loving person. If she can help everyone, she will definitely do it even if it costs her own life. She is the epitome of a hero and she’s his hero. She helped to melt his frozen heart and his heart fell in love with her. She made him smile even in the littlest thing she does, just one smile from her made his heart race.

  
They spent many moments together ever since high school and even as pro heroes. They were most of the time in the same mission. The time that he finally realized that he loves her was a few months ago when they were together in a dangerous mission against the remaining members of the league of villains. He thought that he lost her when one of the villains activated a powerful bomb. When he saw her alive, he run towards her and embraced her tightly, afraid that if he let go, she will be gone forever. He should have confessed right then and there but he was a coward when it comes to confronting his feelings. His upbringing from childhood was not the best which made it hard for him to analyze emotions such as love  
After almost month of contemplating, he musters all the courage and decided to finally confess. But on that day, she told him the news about her marriage.

  
*** Two months ago***

  
It was white day. A special day for lovers like Valentine’s day. Pro hero Shouto finally gathered all his bravery to confess. He even asked for his mother’s advice about this and she was delighted to hear that her boy will finally confess to the girl that he has been talking about for years.

  
That night after his shift, he waited for Yaoyorozu Momo in the lounge of her hero agency. Jitters were all over his mind and body, as he still ponders of the proper approach and proper words to say to her. He hoped he will not stutter when he confesses.  
“Todoroki-kun!” Momo greeted her. When looked up at her, he saw that she looked tired and had a somewhat gloomy face that can’t be hidden despite a smile on her lips.  
“Let’s have dinner.” Great, he just said the invitation without even properly asking, he seemed like he was imposing and not inviting. “I-f, it is okay with you, that is.”  
“Of course, it is okay!” She smiled widely. “I am quite starving after all.”

  
As the two top heroes walk side by side, the red and white haired hero sensed that the beautiful woman beside him started shivering because of the cold weather. In one swift motion he encircled his left arm around her shoulders, emitting the right amount of heat. The two of them blushed with their proximity but neither of them spoken as they continued their journey.  
When they reached the restaurant, Momo wasted no time and ordered her desired food from the menu. Shouto just watched her as she talked with the waiter with ease. The first time that they ate alone together after their first mission together as pro heroes, Momo was hesitant to order because she was somehow shy with the fact that she eats a lot because of the nature of her quirk. However, Shouto told her that it was just fine to be true to herself because they were friends after all. Ever since then, the two of them grew closer and constantly go out together.

  
They ate and chat happily until dessert was served. I think it is time to tell her my feelings…Shouto thought.

  
“I need to tell you something,” they said in unison. The two young heroes chuckled.

“You go ahead first,” Momo said politely with a small smile.

  
“It is fine, you first. What is it, Yaoyorozu?” he told her.

  
Momo’s hand grabbed on the glass of tea and started fidgeting when she started to speak “Alright…you are the first person to know this…” Momo started with a soft tone. Her dark eyes looked at his with a hint of sadness. “I’m…uhm, I am arranged to be married…” she almost whispered the last word.

  
His eyes widened upon hearing the news. His world seemed to stop spinning with what he heard. Of course, she’s from an elite family, her parents are expected to arrange her marriage to a suitable man. Someone who can give her a happy and peaceful family. Unlike him who was raised brutally. Though his father has changed ever since he encountered that noumu from seven years ago and her mother is now back in the Todoroki household since two years ago, the scars left by his father’s mistakes from the past will never be erased. What if one day, he will become like his father? It is possible since it is his genes that flows inside his body. He does not deserve a woman like Yaoyorozu Momo.

  
He avoided his tears to fall from his heterochromic eyes, it was hard to do but he should, no matter how hard it is the breath now after her news. He gulped hard before he started to speak again. “Congratulations,” he managed to say without stuttering and looked down on the cake on his plate.

  
Momo’s eyes showed pain upon hearing Todoroki’s reply. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand afraid that the ice and flame hero might see it when gaze up again. “It’s Iida.”

  
The fork slipped from Todoroki’s hand and made a clinking sound upon hearing the groom’s name. “Oh, I see.” He managed to say as stoic as he can. “At least it is Iida and not some stranger. I heard he just broke up with his girlfriend Mei, so that’s why.”

  
They continued eating in silence. “Todoroki, what were you suppose to tell me?” she asked softly after finishing her last bite of the sweet food that somehow tasted bitter in her mouth. She stared at him longingly but Todoroki just focused his eyes on the table as he swirled the tea on his cup in daze.  
“Don’t mind it, it’s nothing important,” he replied coldly.

  
***

 

When the priest asked if anybody is against the wedding, he wanted to stand up and scream to the world that he is against it but he decided not to. Yes, he is a coward but a coward who wishes for that one person he loves to be happy with someone who can make her happy.

  
"Do you, Iida Tenya take Yaoyorozu Momo as your lawfully wedded wife and vow to love her in all eternity?" the priest asked.

  
Todoroki Shouto stood up, he does not know if his heart can endure the pain of hearing their exchange of vows. “Todoroki-kun? Where are you going?” Midoriya asked with a vexed expression written on his face. His other friends also looked as him with the same face expression as Deku.

  
“I will just go outside, I will be back, don’t worry,” he answered with assurance. He felt that their eyes followed him as he strode out.  
The flame and ice hero gazed up the clear sky, the tears that he endured all this time to prevent from falling streamed down his cheeks endlessly. To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment that he had bring to his self.

  
If only he was true to his self and showed her his feelings.

  
If only he had the courage to say those eight letters to her.

  
If all it is, is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?

**Author's Note:**

> My boy Shouto! I am sorry for hurting you~  
> This is my first posted story and the first time writing for MHA, I am kind of new to this fandom so yeah, I hope it isn't bad...  
> I am planning on making another one connected to this, in Momo's POV and make this a happy ending for my OTP  
> ***Yes, the title and the last line is based on the song 8 letters by why don't we. I just love that song!


End file.
